Skoviezk Von Krieger
Skoviezk Von Krieger (simply known as Skoviezk) is a legendary figure in the world's history, playing a crucial role in both The Magicka Rebellion and the Keign Wars before his death during the Second Archdemon Invasion. Apperance Write the first section of your page here. Personality Skoviezk is a man of duty. He emphasizes the completion of a job and the execution of order and command. He has a soft spot for fairness and a sense of equality. Socially awkward due to his raising, Skoviezk is often insensitive to others but will sometimes take care to note when something is offensive or upsetting, and will try to avoid repeating mistakes in casual socialization; he however does believe that social courtesy is not a necessity in times of work. While a strong leader with a powerful ability for commanding, he is often weak in confidence, and questions his own decisions. It is this flaw that he quietly(yet not admittedly) prefers to have someone near him who would advise him whether or not a choice may or may not be good. Otherwise appearing to be a stiff, since his teenage years Skoviezk has had an internal love for women with attitude, and a sense of excitement. He will sometimes let himself go and fall for a girl without showing it until much later, and even take the casual swig or start a fight just for fun or the rush. Oddly enough, when he drinks a bit Skov shows he actually is quite the joke and story teller, and is open to doing normal party things and wild adventures when intoxicated enough. History 'The Birth of A Prodigy' Born under a birth name with no existing record, Skoviezk was near immediately taken into custody of the institute. The story is often told that his family lived in the city and were under watch of the Church and Institute for having “magic in their blood” but having had no children with any potential, they were being watched for a sudden prodigy child. Other theory claims Skoviezk was born under the roof of the institute, but no record or mention of his parents have been brought up since his bringing. As an “orphan” brought into the Institute, Skoviezk was named by his fellow mages with the traditional pseudo-ancient language name. The child was recognized as a void magic user of very high potential, the elder peers named him “Skoviezk”, Ezk having no direct translation but generally representing a person of high rank or power, and Skovi directly translating into “planewalker”. Due to the coincidential naming, many often claim he was not given this name until later age in The Order, when he began to display his abilities. Skoviezk would be raised under the roof of The Order and trained as a potential Archknight, as would any other young initiate of his magical potential; His only personal socialization would be with a young girl he made friends with who worked under the archknight as an apprentice communicator between the order and the church, a young low potential mage girl named Lavender Arynelle. At infancy he would still be vulnerable to psychological play to form him into the ideal leader. Skovi would be trained in all three forms of Abyss Knight combat, and given the choice to choose one to specialize in, and mentally shaped to be a man of business and a merciless killer in battle, albeit with a cool temper. Upon the coming of age, Skoviezk would be chosen to be trained under the classification of Knight labelled “Kriger”. 'The Ascendant Knight' Kriger Skoviezk quickly rose from a young initiate to an icon of the Abyss Knights. Taking the title “Kriger” into his name and self deeming himself Skoviezk Krieger, the thirteen year old, one year into his training, was officially listed as a Kriger; one of the few knights to reach Kriger rank at such a young age. On the request of his personal mentor, Qun Valthoran, Skoviezk was not assigned a tower and was kept near for training. Valthoran tutored Skoviezk in the art of Magiblade, advanced his natural talents in Flashblade, but eventually took note of the young Kriger’s interest in the art of Phaseblade. Valthoran would soon teach Skoviezk the fine art that was Phaseblade, which would become Skoviezk’s signature combat style. Only a year later, Skoviezk would become a master of the Phaseblade through vicious training by his master Valthoran. Skoviezk would take participation in multiple tactical strikes on various high priority target missions, and several large battles against the Antimagus Federation. Skoviezk Krieger would be recognized for his skill and contribution and would take the place of Kriger Tive, number two, directly under his mentor. Skoviezk will have become the youngest Knight to ever achieve the status of ranked Kriger, even more impressive that he would be ranked second. Now Tive Skoviezk, the young prodigy would be assigned to lead the Order Towers of the Southern Continent, and would participate in many more important battles against the Antimagus. 'Minerva(time in the Order and self exile)' In Skovi’s reign as Tive, the southern main tower would acquire a new “recruit”. Fifteen year old Arlressa Minyrv, the same age as Skov at the time, would have turned herself in as an unregistered mage. The institute mages taking custody of her and preparing to imprison her as a criminal even though she willingly came in to the tower, the still soft young Kriger would offer Arlressa to be his apprentice. This would be a double win for the new mage, as she would be rescued from unfair imprisonment, and would learn to control her gift. Over a couple of years, the two would become extremely close. Skoviezk would nickname Arlressa as “Minerva”, a name she would only allow him to use considering his stance above her, and her social preference of him. Outside of the work heavy life of being the Tive, “Minerva” would be the only socialization he would have that did not constantly shove his duties into his mind. Beyond being an apprentice, she became quite the important figure in his life and sanity, helping him keep what made him all the more human. She would be his only close relation since his old childhood love would be taken in custody by the Church for “important internal affairs” at the age of fourteen. Almost at the age of eighteen, the other Krigers of the southern continent, and many others of other regions, would grow somewhat of a spite towards Tive Skoviezk. Jealous and thinking he did not deserve the position at such a young age, the other Krigers plotted against him. One fateful night, Skoviezk would get a summons to the main floor in the meeting room, located in the large building behind the base of the tower. The summons implied the Archknight and Qun had arrived to meet him, for an important announcement regarding his position as Tive, and the decision between him or Valthoran becoming the next Archknight as the time came. Little did he know the true encounter he would have. Upon entering the meeting hall, Skoviezk would be startled by the image he would see. A line of Kriger spread across the main floor, with the organizer sitting on the head chair, Minerva restrained right next to him. The bargain was simple: Skovi would resign the position of Tive, thus he and his apprentice would walk out alive. Should he decline, the line of Kriger would kill him on the spot and claim he assaulted them as they tried to capture Minerva for stealing from the mess hall. Should he try to retaliate, they would kill Minerva. The Tive’s wily apprentice would not take this, and would try to retaliate herself, quickly leading to her execution before her master’s eyes. Blinded by rage, Skoviezk would rush in an incapacitate the lot, killing only the man on the chair and the man who killed Minerva. The case would be settled as it appeared, the line of Kriger pleaded guilty for treason and charged for the murder of young Arlressa Minyrv and Skoviezk found innocent. After a month of grieving, the Tive would volunteer himself for a solo mission to the large island in the east, and would swear to never return until the job was complete. 'The Island And Daron(Vol 1-2)' The bet was made on Skovi’s own grief. The mission he signed up for had long been up and was taken monthly by various Knights, never to return successful. This mission was commissioned by a section of the Church, to find a young female mage infant that had been taken and possibly hidden on the island. At this point in time, the girl would well be a woman, around Skovi’s age, and probably trained to use her gift. The mission detailed in updates that she was taken by an agent of a new rebellion against the church, thus meaning she was probably raised and trained to fight. Skoviezk had much negative feedback and advice not to follow up to what he said he would do, however he would keep to his word. Skoviezk would exile himself and take camp on this island, taking connection to the island’s institute or order branches and would become mostly missing, only known to still be alive by messages sent through his own personal Zar. Valthoran, however, would keep this secret and create the ruse that Skovi had gone missing and was probably dead. His intentions with this, were unknown. It is in this time that Daron would eliminate the institute and order foundations, essentially erasing all known practiced mages from the face of the lands. Skovi, disconnected from any communication would not know this, and keep to his job. Skovi would eventually meet Claire and company, who would inform him of the destruction of mages. He would join their cause, trying to avoid mention of his prior ranking in the now non-existant Order. This would be his first time having to socialize with people who did not tightly enforce work since the death of his apprentice. Skoviezk would grow close, albeit strange, relationships with the group. Of all the members, he would connect with Sumi, who reminded him of his old apprentice Minerva, and eventually would engage in a romantic relationship with her. Skoviezk would also take it to his duty to pass down the near-extinct magic arts and, at first, unwillingly take in, the slightly younger than him(by like a couple of years) mage, Mikhaella as his apprentice. The two being his closest relations would create much tension between the girls, often causing occasional jealous spurts from Sumi, and sarcastic commentary from Khaella. After moving back to the main continents, Skoviezk warmed up to the group quite well, fashioning his now very close apprentice, Khaella, into a flashblade genius, and eventually, be it accidental, impregnating Sumi. Skoviezk would take part in most of the important events leading to the fall of Daron and Kate. 'Keign Skoviezk' In the midst of the battle against Daron and Kate, Skovi was nearly killed by a Keign infected sumi, who spectacularly rejected the Keign in her the moment of the stabbing. Presumed dead, he was given a proper makeshift burial and funeral, leaving Khaella in massive dismay, and Sumi in depression from emotional grief and guilt. Skoviezk would return alive, near if not completely infected by Keign, around the time of the first siege of Kate’s city. The newly Keignified Skoviezk ravaged the entire southern continent, flattening it to the ground, killing the majority of denizens, and turning it into a corrupted wasteland, thriving with infected creatures and would eventually turn into a home of evolved, individual, keign organisms. Skoviezk would be taken down by a guilt ridden Sumi, who was given control over the Keign infection process. 'Grimlord Skoviezk (pre vol:3 +)' Upon the rise of the new world carved by the chaos Daron’s actions left behind, Skoviezk reformed the order under the name The Abyssal Order, taking in all void mages and training them. He would lead the new Order with his, newly wed(or wife to be), former apprentice Mikhaella, who would stick to his side at all times and act as a sort of advisor. With the invasion of the deeper ring into the world, Skoviezk would be chosen by the Church to lead the battle against the Flamelord. A spiteful Sumi would walk in and take his place. Eventually, as he watched his friends fall one by one, Skovi would be left to deal with the final archdemon, the lord of death. Skovi and Khaell would both go into this battle and perish, eventually returning to reveal their fragments became intertwined with the two that formed the Grimlord Powers & Abilities Write the second section of your page here. Relations Viedzmia Ranylle 'Chivethienthianastra Yuviellesiethra Uuyiu of Vlthelusia' 'Sumi' 'Mikhaella' 'Kait' 'Minerva' Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Quotes Write the second section of your page here. Trivia Write the second section of your page here.